1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus having an identification function of a subject (for example, a face).
2. Related Art
JP-A-2007-150601 discloses an electronic camera having a person's facial recognition function. The electronic camera includes a facial registration mode for capturing a person's face. The electronic camera captures a face in the facial registration mode, generates facial recognition data for recognizing the face, and registers the facial recognition data therein. The electronic camera searches for a registered face from subjects to be captured based on the registered facial recognition data.
According to the electronic camera disclosed in JP-A-2007-150601, in order to register a face that is to be identified, it is necessary to select the facial registration mode and to capture and register the face. Therefore, whenever a face that is an identification target is registered, the face must be captured in the facial registration mode, and the operation is complicated.